The administrative core will be responsible for all administration of this program. The program proposed here contains 3 independent yet linked projects and 2 scientific cores that will develop 3 different strategies to deliver non-coding RNAs capable of transcriptionally suppressing and directing the excising of HIV-1 or the CCRS chemokine co-receptor to either HIV-1 infected cells or those immune cells targeted for infection by HIV-1. The administrative core will function by: Overseeing the fiscal, administrative, and legal responsibilities for the entire program; fostering interactions between the different investigators and their respective projects; and assuming responsibility for confirming that all research is conducted in an optimal and ethical manner. As such the role of the administrative core is integral to the success of this program. The specific aims of the administrative core are: (1) Coordinate administrative and fiscal requirements of the program. (2) Supervise and foster the scientific progress of the program. (3) Oversee the dissemination and sharing of the results from each project within the program.